1000 Years Eternal
by ImperialCompliance
Summary: The unknown world of the forgotten. The nation who for one thousand years supported Hungary, the former nation and now province, Transylvania. What really happened between them during that time? Learn the secrets that lasted for one thousand years onward.


**Author's Notes: **In reality this should be...Authors'...considering that my lovely friend whose OC is Transylvania...helped me out with this. This was actually both of us roleplaying in paragraph form...for 10 hours. There were breaks in between but brief. We most likely will continue this considering we have an adoration for this pairing. Also due to the fact of the relationship between the nation of Hungary and former nation, Transylvania. I know this kills you my dear friend, all the way in England~. Haha. This was hard considering the different time zones. So...give it a try. Hope you all enjoy. Many thanks~.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Time SettingCultural notes:** This is set a little bit after Transylvania was now under Romania's rule. Transylvania had lost a battle against Romania and the ending was not happy. Due to some Hungarians having been unified with Transylvania, the mix of their people or better yet the co-existence, was devastating after the take over. Why? Well...anyone within Transylvania had to go through ethnic cleansing, along with cultural. And I shall just leave this as a tidbit of information considering my Vlad would kill me to suddenly find out...I've stayed up the past week since we finished this portion of the roleplay just to edit and add or spell check things. /crashes forever. Oh yes that song Elizabeta sings...it's called 'Adolescence' by Incubus._

* * *

><p>Transylvania. A province. <em>'No...No he's still a nation to me,' <em>she thought as she sneaked passed Romanian guards as she went to visit Vladimir today. It was amusing as she stacked crates to skip a few sets of stairs on the way. She wore her tight riding pants which were dark and earth toned, along with a long-sleeved-ruffled-off-white shirt which slightly left leeway towards her chest, since the strings that tied them had started to loosen. All due to her strenuous climbing. She liked taking fun routes to visit him. Her chestnut hair was in a ponytail for such exercises, tied by a ribbon that matched her emerald eyes. Once she reached the final step, she coughed a bit and looked like a little child who played in dirt. "Should really clean these steps..." She looked behind her,_ 'oh wow, vertigo.'_

Vladimir was sitting with his legs over the arm of his throne. Sure he might no longer be a nation anymore, but this was his castle and he was keeping onto certain things...like his throne. It was comfortable. He was here keeping out of the way of his sister, Romania, still furious with her and wanted nothing more than to end her...but sadly...he was not really able to anymore. He had lost the battle and now he was hers.

She entered his castle, closing the huge doors with some small struggles. The Hungarian had seen her days of battle. She lived a lot of them with Vladimir by her side. Yet it did not mean she would be strong always. Moments like now, she was weakened, and even then she continued to battle. As she walked through the corridors she tried to find him. As usual, she would sing to make her presence known. Something she hadn't done in so long considering so many things that kept interfering them. It was how she would let him know of her presence each time she came. "I'm feeling out of bounds...out..of...bounds.." She sang softly. "I'm running out of time...out..of..time. I know there is no such thing as either of /them/ but..it doesn't make me feel any better..." The irony as she sang that.

Vladimir heard the singing and immediately spun around in his seat. He then got up and walked to the door that lead to the now rather empty dining hall. Once this room had been full of beautiful decorations, candle light and vivid bright conversation as there were feasts and parties. No...he couldn't remember that time...it was too painful, now that those times were nothing more than a ghosting memory. Walking to the doors, he opened them and gave a beautiful haunting whistle, calling Elizabeta to him.

She walked faster, vaguely hearing him and kept singing, "Out of siiight...out of miiind...we're out of time...we're out of miind..." Her heart raced turning down every corridor possible as the whistle echoed but slowly was fading. So she sang once more for another whistle, "I'm feeling overwhelmed...overwhelmed...It's getting out of line...line, line, line...and no I'm not alone just our adolescence, you and I..." She paused in her steps listening once more.

Vladimir knew that Eliza was probably getting herself really lost. He smiled before then looking around. There was no Adriana, so he could go and find Elizabeta. With a sweep of his cloak he used finely attuned hearing to pick up where she was, that was easy enough, now he moved swiftly and appeared right behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You came..." She was so paranoid now-a-days it made her jump in her place. Yet, as she turned she saw him and couldn't help but move over quickly and hug him, "Vlad!" She loosened her hold to look him over, "Are you alright? I heard what happened..."

Vlad sighed when she mentioned what had happened. "I am trying not to think about it." There was great sadness in his voice. The castle they were stood in was unnaturally quiet, so much so it was painful for Vladimir. His people were usually so full of life and knew how to make everything so bright for him...but now...there was just silence. He had really wished that Romania hadn't kept him alive...because now he was just stuck, neither dead nor fully there anymore. She cupped his cheeks and noticed how sad he seemed. "Vladimir.." The syllables just rolled softly off her tongue. It always seemed so natural. "You fool...you used so much of your strength to help me and ..." She felt so weak that she couldn't help him as she used to when they were together. "And now we're stuck in different places. I'm not even supposed to be here but I think it's my third time escaping? Sadly...Ivan is the damned stupid little helper to Roderich as he was proposed something...So every time I run...Ivan finds me."

Vladimir smiled to her, placing a black gloved hand on her's. "It was a good waste of strength Elizabeta." Vladimir didn't care about the betrayal he seemed to have hit him on all sounds. He had gone down fighting, having hoped there would be an honourable death...though the fact he was alive and a prisoner got to him. He had wanted the honour and there was no honour in this. "I will take the punishment...say I brought you here. There is little else they can do to me now."

"No Vlad...no." She leaned into the touch as her eyes slipped closed, "And you could have saved that strength...honestly I could never understand why you did such things. Yet I never understood myself as I always fought. Besides Ivan can bite me. It seems I'm being intrigued by many nations everywhere. I feel so suffocated...so I run. The only place I run to is here, to you. They wouldn't dare start a ruckus with your sister...not yet at least." She sighed and looked at him wearily, "I just need a haven for now. I think after saying to hell with recovery from my punishment for other things...and traveling here. I'm content."

Vladimir paused then. "What have they done to you Eliza?" He asked her worriedly, his other hand moving up and stroking through her soft locks. He was happy to be her safe haven, he wanted to help her still. Even if he could not help her with forces as they now all belonged to Romania, he could still be there for her.

She shook her head, refusing to say what they have done or are yet to do. Her body unconsciously shivered as she began to remember what they did. "Nnh..." Her head rested against his chest, paling slightly. This reaction she had not let be seen by anyone. Not even her servants. Vladimir winced when she pressed against his chest. She wasn't the only one carrying injuries, he still had them from what Romania had done. He just moved his arms around her now, hugging her close, one hand still moving through her hair, the other holding her close, disregarding his battle wounds and just being there for her. "Eliza...please...where will we be if we can't tell each other everything? We are the only emotional support each other has...please tell me..."

"I don't know what they haven't done I'm so tired of it at this point. They...water torture...left me nude and hung me upside down...I passed out so many times by then. Mmh...I refused to consummate the marriage with Spain's end...so...that...was not well. I didn't want those touches I didn't want anyone touching me." She whimpered.

Vladimir listened to everything they had done to her. He then cursed in his own language, looking furious. "Oh Eliza..." He then kissed her forehead with a tenderness she had probably not had in a while. "Come on, you need some rest." He then lead her to his rooms, not caring how this would anger everyone, he had to do something. He picked Eliza up and carried her bridal style all the way to his rooms, he wanted to make sure that she got some rest, plus the staircases of his castle were a lot of fun to try and navigate. Eventually reaching the room, he took her inside, laying her down on his bed, which was a black wood crafted four poster, complete with curtains. Settling her down on the fine satin covers, he then left her to lock the door and light the candles. "We won't be bothered up here...this is still the one place that Romania doesn't come near. You can get some rest and I will guard the door. No one will get you here." He promised, wanting to care for her.

Her hand reached out to his, wanting to hold it, "Rest near me Vlad. You need it too. It is not fair that you get none yourself..." Her voice was soft and gentle. Always sweet towards him. That never changed. Their relationship was odd. It was never declared much what they were. But there was a great sense of affection for the other. Maybe she wouldn't say much because it wouldn't seem worth it with how often apart they were. Vladimir looked to Eliza before then nodding softly. He went round to the other side of the bed and then lay down next to her, entwining his gloved fingers with her bare ones. "It will all be alright Eliza...I might not be able to help you as much as I used to...but I promise I will always be your safe haven..." He would be only dosing, just in case anyone tried to disturb them. They would knew that it would be Vlad's castle Eliza would run to, however getting to Vlad was another matter entirely. He would defend Eliza if they tried to get her back.

Elizabeta lightly tightened her hold on his hand, dozing in and out herself. Sometimes just to see how he looked when sleeping. At least lightly sleeping. "Vlad..?" She murmured at some point through the night. She always wondered why he wore gloves since she could remember. When Eliza mentioned his name, his eyes flicked open and gloved in the dull light. "I am here Eliza." He whispered in soft assurance, wanting her to have an easy sleep. Vlad did find himself dosing at one point, he always remained completely still when he slept, sometimes it seemed he wasn't even breathing. Vlad eventually opened his eyes once more and just watched Eliza sleeping. He was glad that she was getting some rest, his hand still holding onto her's to let her know that he was here still.

She was sleeping. Something she hadn't done properly in so long. Feeling safe where she was. At some point, she had moved closer to him, head near his chest. Her emerald eyes were closed to the world. But her slightly messy open shirt and her visible neck showed proof of some of her torments. Small scars from fingernails raked here and there. Others were hickeys. She couldn't even call them love bites. She had tried hiding them but from the sweat of climbing the powder she mixed to hide them dissipated. She continued sleeping not aware of how much she tried hiding was now exposed.

Vlad's eyes were sharper in the darkness. He could see perfectly in the day, even better at night and he saw the marks on Eliza. An angry look formed on his face. It wasn't her he was furious with though, it was those that had done to Eliza. He gently ease his hand away from Eliza, moving up and easing back her collar and seeing more of the marks. Another curse escaped his lips, though this one was whispered so she wouldn't wake. "Oh my poor Eliza...what have they done to you?" He whispered, he almost felt like crying for all the pain she was being put through. Kissing her forehead once more, he stroked fingers through her hair.

She nuzzled subconsciously, softly purring before pausing, her lips softly parted. She really looked at peace. Adorably at least. This was not how she wanted to spend her moments with Vlad but she was exhausted by many. Sadly her body couldn't push so much. Vladimir didn't mind that this was how she spent her time with him, she was tired and the only answer to that was to sleep. He just sat there gently stroking her hair, wanting to give her the most peaceful sleep possible. Disregarding his own needs for sleep, he sat there stroking his fingers through her hair until the sun started to rise, the first light moving through the window. As light broke through, she felt it and slowly opened her eyes. She blushed at how close she was to the Translvanian male and then glanced up, "You didn't sleep much did you?"

"I got a couple of hours, but you needed me more then I needed sleep." There was no point in lying about it, he honestly didn't mind either, he had enjoyed watching her sleep, more in the way that she had just needed it. She smiled knowingly at his habits before moving closer, wrapping a leg about his waist and kissed his cheek as her head flopped back against a pillow staring at him. "Then I capture you in the name of my nation until you rest Vladimir." She smiled knowingly as well to the fact, he probably would counter her back.

Vladimir laughed softly before moving down and kissing her softly on the lips. "Then I will never rest so you can own me forever." She blushed and then turned to straddle his waist. "You Vladimir," she tried so hard to be serious but the fluster of her face just made it look amusing, "have been very naughty."

"I think you need to rephrase that...because I have never been a good boy." He teased her, allowing her to straddle his waist, in fact he even helped her by holding her there.

She leaned in and hovered their lips, "That is true..." she murmured, "But back then...was different from now." Elizabeta smirked and just teased at him. They were horrible to each other playing cat and mouse. "My vampir...Why must you always defy my desires for your well being...except in one it seems?" Oh she was challenging him. You would think she has learned.

"And what way would that be?" He asked with a teasing tone, he held her, their lips so close together. He wanted to nuzzle into her, enjoy the sweet scent of Eliza, he was satisfied to just hold her here though, listen to her teasing, her challenges and just enjoy the time they had. She gave him so much interest, to this day he was sure there were things about her he didn't know, that he would be left to guess, it was the same for her with him. He looked down upon her as he held her there and wondered why he had allowed all that had happened to happen...when he cared for her so much."Eliza...you will never forget me will you?" He asked her now, turning serious as he spoke to her now, he was asking her a question that was weighing heavy on his mind. He knew what his sister was doing along with Austria, Turkey and Spain...he knew that they were planning to hit him where it hurt...hence why he was asking her this now. This question meant so much to him and he needed the answer.

"Vladimir...close your eyes." She whispered to him. Her emerald eyes had always taken in every inch to remember him by. "Don't ask why...just do it..." she commanded. Her heart ached at such a question. She never would forget him. She would never forgive him if he lost himself completely as well considering how much they fought for such freedoms. She wished things were different. Vladimir obeyed her, his eyes falling shut. He knew that she would be hurting over the question he had asked her...but it had to be said. It was his greatest fear that he was going to be forgotten, it was a fear that all nations should and probably did have when they had fallen from being a nation. "Eliza...what are you going to do?" He asked her, his eyes closed still, obeying her.

She kissed him softly, "If you open your eyes...and you don't see me...right now at this moment...then I've forgotten you. If you open your eyes and looked over my entire body...you'd see what I've sacrificed to fight for you. So Vladimir...no...never in my life would I forget you. Not a single bit." She whispered softly towards the end, caressing his cheek. "It would be so damned foolish of me to forget."

Vladimir had kissed her back when she kissed him, opening his eyes and seeing her there still. "You know why I am worried Eliza. I am old...old enough to have seen other great Empires rise and fall. Tell me who to this day still remembers Rome, Mother Greece...the other Ancients I knew once upon a time, ones I fought to keep away..." Vlad then sighed and rested his head on Eliza's shoulder. "All the others can forget me...I can become a distant memory...but not you, I never want you to forget me. Not when it would break my heart to loose you." He whispered to her now, moving his head back and claiming her lips with his own.

Her heart raced with conflict of ache and fervor, but she would never leave what they had behind. She'd never forget. And for that as he kissed her, she returned the kiss lovingly. She would never refuse him. Vladimir remained in the kiss for a good few long seconds before moving back. He then sighed, he knew she had injuries, ones that needed to be dealt with. "What other injuries have you been dealt with Eliza? Don't lie to me...please...I saw the marks on your neck and I want to know what else there is...because I want to help." He admitted to her.

She sighed and pressed their foreheads together for a moment before kissing him again. ""Fair enough..." she sat up and removed her shirt tentatively. Besides the marks he saw, she had whip marks on her back. Scars and some just fresh from just a day or so ago near her lower back. A part she had bandaged actually. There were more nail marks and hickeys across her chest and breasts as well. She shivered and looked away. "I really didn't want to do any of it Vlad..." she whimpered softly. she hated seeing those marks most of all. Vladimir looked over the marks that were on her back and over her chest and breasts. He sighed sadly before moving off the bed, he was going to get something to try and soothe the nasty cuts. He vanished for a couple of minutes only to come back with some anesthetic type of creams and some bandages. They were left over from the dressings he had to put on himself.

"I know you didn't want any of this...hence why I am going to make it better." He promised her, setting the things down on the bed before sitting on there too. He then took off the long gloves to reveal that he had rather long glass like nails, sharp and strong. There were also marks on his wrists, deep and heavy cuts, not only that but the skin seemed to have been rubbed raw...though it was healing. Vlad then looked to Eliza. "Permission to touch?" He wanted to help her here, but he wouldn't do anything without her permission. She smiled, "Of course Vlad." He was always so gentleman-like. But understood that. "Do as you need to do.."

Vlad nodded and then started to apply the balm over the cuts and marks she had gained from what had happened. When he had finished rubbing the balm he then started to apply the bandages, wanting to keep the wounds clean and out of harm. She sighed softly and noticing his hands she slanted her head. "Why is it that you always wear them Vlad?" Vlad knew she meant the gloves, he sighed a little. "Well normally to keep me from accidentally scratching people with my nails...or letting people see them for that matter. But now I wear them to hide the marks on my wrists...since...well I have been chained up a lot recently...I have been refusing to cooperate with Adriana's wishes so she has been chaining me up to remind me of my position." He then shook his head, still wrapping the bandages around Eliza, dressing her wounds with gentle skill.

She waited for him to finish as she stared off. "She's foolish. Always a jealous brat." She murmured. She was thinking of her small bag she had with her and she knew it would help him. "Are you done Vlad?" She sounded so childish when asking so. "She is still young and therefore liable to be foolish. One day she will realize just what her actions have cost me...and her...one day she will face the consequences of her actions and that is what I rest upon." Vlad told Eliza as he finished up with the bandaging. "Done." He told her now, glad that he had managed to get most of the marks and dressed the most serious of the injuries. "I hope you are able to keep away from them for a few days." He really wished there was more then this that he could do for her.

"I'm sure I can." she turned and laughed, "I'm clever you know this." She was still nude but she cared less. Not that he minded. He always would dress her wounds. Meanwhile she rummaged her pants for her small bag. "Vlad, let me see your wrists." Vlad didn't mind she was nude, he was more focused on helping her then being bothered over her state of lack of clothing. He blinked when she asked to see his wrists, but all the same he held them out for her, trying not to care about the fact that the injuries were still rather fresh and raw, he was no stranger to pain. She used her teeth to removed the rope from her small bag of powders and starts putting some on his wounds. After that she would bandage him in turn. "I hate seeing how long it takes when you recover. No matter quick or slow I don't like injuries upon you." Her lips pursed.

Vlad watched her as she dressed his injuries now. "We are both terrible. I have been through the war and so have you...though I must admit I have suffered worse pain." He licked his lips, watching Eliza as she fixed him up, he knew that, like him, she was trying to do her best for him. "And I don't like injuries on you...though something tells me for both of us this is just the tip of the ice berg." She sighed deeply. "A part of me feels scared Vladimir..." She finished dressing his wounds and kissed each side of his wrists. Likewise she carefully let his hands rest on the bed so her fingers passed over them. She held no fear or much care if they caused injury on her or not. She was always fascinated by him.

Vladimir watched her fascination with his hands. He gave a sad smile. "Me to Eliza." He admitted then, despite the fact that he was basically at rock bottom anyway...well he practically was, he wanted to dare his sister to do her worst, though she knew she never would. "It will all be alright in the end Eliza...but I think...I think the solution to the problem will be a tricky one for both of us." He looked to her with pain in his eyes. "What is it that causes them to hurt you Eliza? Do you defy them? You need to tell me so I can think up a plan to save you."

"I refuse to assimilate. To be one of them. To comply to their rulings. I defy everything." She said rest-assured, fingers going across, up and down, each pattern and every digit. Even over his nails. Despite the callous hands she had from so many battles, she had soft hands. She sighed gently. "A few times Austria interceded. Though once he didn't because when he tried to kiss me i blurted how I wouldn't because someone else has my lips that's worth my time." She looked off as if she was purely innocent. Vlad sighed a little. "So because you cling to my love they still harm you...Eliza...what I am going to say to you will hurt, as much as it kills me to say it. But I think...to stop them from hurting you, you need to submit." He knew that it would probably make her angry with him, but this was for the safety of her people and of herself. "You need to let me go...because if you don't this will never stop happening...they will never stop hurting you and soon I am scared there will be nothing left."

"They hurt me either way. I only mentioned you once. But I refuse to Vlad. No matter how many times I fall I get back up. I refuse to lose what little I have. I can't..." Her eyes were still downward, staring at their hands. Vlad shook his head. "Eliza if you give in then they might allow you to remain as you are. They will probably rule over you, that will be one thing that you cannot change. But your people will still be Hungarian, you will still be the mighty nation Hungary. That is something no one can take from you." He told her with pure honesty. "You have never refused my advice before...I need you to take it this time...to survive."

"Don't become another Transylvania...fighting to your last breath until there is nothing left." He finished with a sad expression. She slowly let her tears fall and rested her head on his shoulder. "I won't become nothing Vladimir. But I don't want you thinking you're nothing. You will always be something if anything to me...because you are everything to me." Her voice quivered. "If you stopped fighting why do you still fight your sister?" She hiccuped, "Don't stupidly fight knowing your sister will harm you more. What if one day you do push the right buttons? Dammit Vlad you know she'd be doing me a favor if she'd murder me as long as you get your nation back."

Vlad sighed when he saw the tears falling down her cheeks. "No Eliza, I have already reached my end and I went out fighting...if you have the chance to exist as something other than what I am now then you should take it." He told her before then sighing and shaking his head, lowering his own head sadly. "I can be everything to you and I will never stop loving you like I do, but I think for the safety of yourself you need to just stop fighting..." Her heart ached. It hurt so much as one of her hands rested at his cheek as he lowered his head, running it over his hair and resting at the nape of his neck. Her tears kept falling and she hid her face. "That's the frightening thing Vlad...My submission. I know exactly what it entails and it's not pretty..."

Vlad held her close, not caring that she was naked, he pressed her body to his. He found himself trembling slightly as he held her like this. "I know it won't be...but think of it this way. Surrender and then pull them apart from the inside if you must...but facing your fear and allowing them to own you will be the bravest thing you can ever do...I will be here for you if you ever need me...I will always be your safe haven..." She wrapped her arms around hims and buried her face, crying. Her body shook and her fingers would stroke his hair. "You will always be my great nation of Transylvania. Forever my beloved. Oh Vlad..." Her voice would go off. She would always come back she knew that. Even while under other's rule. She took a breath trying to calm herself.

Vlad knew that Eliza had seen the sense of his words, he knew that she would do as he had told her. "You will always be the one who owns my heart...when war is over, and it will come to an end, I will be here waiting for you...I will never stop loving you, even if the world should end before that time, I will be your's forever, no one shall have claim over my heart like you do." He promised her before then just holding her there, feeling a single trickle of a blood tear fell down his porcelain pale cheek. "Forever Eliza, until the last star goes out...I promise you forever."

The Hungarian sniffled and pulled away and seeing him cry that lonely tear she pressed her lips to it, licking it as she used to do those times before when very few she saw him cry. This one...was just lonesome. She pressed their foreheads together, "No matter what love I gain or lose...you will always be in turn my forever Vladimir." She smiled at him lovingly, "My dark prince...why do you cry?" She pressed her lips to his. "I'm not leaving forever. Or just yet for that matter." She stroked his hair. Vladimir smiled softly, looking at her with the soft smile still there. "I know my sweet, I would hate for you to leave right now." He spoke gently, now stroking his fingers down over her sides, kissing her lips and then trailing down over her neck. It was just for comfort's sake, the chance to have her here with him, the pair of them alone.

Her head tilted and giggled at the kisses but shivered as he hit toward her neck. "Mmh...sneaky man..." She smirked at his actions. That man. She would always swoon for him. Vladimir knew that it would be unfair to try anything on with her...she was still recovering and so was he, he wasn't sure if teasing her like this was the best idea. The Hungarian was sneaky, frisky if you may. She took the chance of his silence as a moment to sneak attack him. She moved his lips to his neck and kissed it softly, moving up and down. Vlad felt her lips on his neck and then gave a soft sigh, he had always liked it when his neck was kissed. Then he felt her moving, and he realised that he still had all of his clothes on.

Elizabeta smirked, teasing as her tongue trailed at his neck, nibbling softly, "Vlad.." she cooed and moaned, "you still have too much clothing on...it's not fair..." Now his ear was kissed, her voice seductive and teasing, "I can't play..." Vlad shivered as she whispered those words, he smiled a little though, since she was right, he was in his cloak, his favourite tunic, black leggings and boots still. "Well...why not do something about it?" He told her. "Then, I'm going to." She nibbled on his ear as her fingers danced off to his cloak, removing that first and neatly laying it to the luckily nearby chair. She nibbled down to his neck, pausing momentarily to leave her mark, taking her sweet time with this. She loved teasing his neck. She knew what it did to him. At the same time, her hands had started to play with removing his tunic. Vlad tilted his head to allow her to leave her mark, he would leave his all too clearly on her later. He then sighed, feeling her hands undoing his tunic. Under his tunic he had bandages wrapped all around his chest and torso from injuries of battle, not that he cared, he craved her touch, he would never stop craving her touch.

Tossing the tunic aside, she moved lower on his neck, here and there. Then licked his adam's apple. She was possessive of him, not a common trait on her. But rare. Her hands passed lightly over his bandages, as if they would heal just with her touch. Her poor prince, he suffered as well as she did. Just as sweet as she could be, she was tantalizing as well. A wicked little thing. She moved to the other side of his neck, being devilish and harsh but would lick and care for his new mark afterward, sweetly. She nipped his other ear now, whispering lustfully, "Strip for me, love." She smirked gently. Vladimir smiled softly, when she said that it had the ability to make him shiver...she was a wicked devil and he loved it so much. He then moved his head back and kissed her lips. He then moved back from her and getting up, doing exactly as she asked, he knew that she was being teasing, but all the same he would just do as she asked, this might be the last time they were together so he would do every last thing she asked. She watched him strip of his final clothing basking in the view. She passed her fingers over his chest as she was on her knees upon the bed. "Hmm..." She smirked at him and beckoned. "What to do with such a beautiful man as you..."

Vlad moved over to her, kissing her gently. "Mmm anything you want." He told her, wanting her to know that this was her turn to call the shots, he wanted this to be about her today, it was all he wanted. She smiled and returned the kiss, "It's not just not about me...so in turn..." She smiled and kissed him once again, lovingly on the lips. Her fingers slowly traced over his member. Then she grabbed a hold of it. Vlad's eyes widened when she just grabbed him, he then looked to her before then kissing her once more, he had his hands resting on her hips, holding her near to him. He then moved his lips away from her's and over to her neck, latching on and suckling as she teased him. She gasped softly and moaned, her hands occupied at stroking his length. She would squeeze it at times besides setting different paces. Her head had tilted, feeling pleased by the affection he gave her.

Every time she pressed down on him, Vlad would give a little moan or a gasp, he on the other hand remained kissing her neck, trailing his teeth along her neck now, lightly scratching over her skin. She shivered and mewled as his teeth grazed her neck. Her lips grazed his shoulder before stopping. "Lay down vladimir..." As much as she loved the treatment, she wanted to please him. Vladimir smiled a little and then obeyed, laying down back on his bed, looking up at her with a soft expression. He could see in her eyes, the love he felt for her was shared, laying back there, he moved his hand up and gently ghosted over her skin. She shivered, gasping softly, "Hmm.." Her eyes glanced over him, her body deciding to hover his, finding his lips and kissing them softly. She liked how the colors of her hair would mix with his. Her body seemed more eager. She looked at him as she pulled softly away from the kiss, "I love you...forever and always..." Vlad had recieved her kiss lightly when she had given it, both of their injured bodies so close to each other and they hardly seemed to care of the pain they would suffer for this. Both of them wearing bandages, both of them sharing the same pain. "I love you to...and I will never stop loving you." He whispered, his body eager for her too, wanting her now and so badly.

Eli didn't wait any longer. She decided to give them both what they had wanted. Her body migrated to properly position herself. "Make me yours." Simply three words before her body's lips kissed his member, swallowing his length into her body and she gasped, biting her bottom lip. Elizabeta didn't realize how well endowed he was and her face blushed as she sheathed him completely. Not a moment was to be wasted. Screw the others. She only wanted him right now. Vlad had closed his eyes at the sudden encasement of him. He just savoured the moment for a couple of seconds before he eventually moved up, his hands on her waist and he thrust up, eyes open now, looking at the amazing woman above him. He wanted to savour every last second with her, so he was going to make sure they did, taking it steady, helping her lift up before he thrust once more. Her body quivered at his motions. She was in bliss. The former gypsy's hips rolled against his, dancing languidly. She followed his lead and would do so no other way. Her own eyes had stared at his. Vlad watching her, it made her excited. The lips that sheathed Vladimir's sword coating it with the juices of her body. Her body was greedy for him. No other way was better than this. Her hand loosened the grip from the ribbon which contained her hair, letting her tresses fall beautifully. Every time he moved, small moans elicited from her body, and her hands had caressed from his arms up; eventually, her hands caressed her own breasts as their bodies danced.

He watched her now moving her hands over her own breasts, the way her face pulled those sweet expressions of pleasure, he found himself give a soft sigh as he watched her, still pushing her into the air, holding onto her. He moved one hand up from her hips and joining her hands touching over her breasts. Their bodies moving together in a rhythmic dance, it was a slow one, but one that was making Vlad feel he was reaching the heavens already. She laced their fingers as their hands mutually caressed and massaged her breast, moaning as her walls would tighten every few moments around him. The Hungarian mewled more and more. Sweat slowly starting to glisten her body and she rocked her hips a certain way within their dance, basically hitting a different angle for both of them to feel each other deeper. This caused a great gasp from her rose-colored lips. Vlad gasped also when she angled her hips, feeling her tighten around him. Though soon he got bored of this position, he moved his hands to her hips once more and then moved it so she was under him, immediately claiming her lips with his, then trailing down to her neck and biting right into her throat. However, this time it wouldn't hurt for her, it would feel like one of the greatest pleasures on earth, such was the thrill of a Vampire bite.

Her hips and back arched up, gasping and writhing in pleasure, "Vlad!" she managed to cry out. Elizabeta's emeralds had been shut momentarily from the world as they rolled back in pleasure. Her legs had wrapped themselves around the Transylvanian male. Her nails grazing his arms lightly as her hair sprawled upon the sheets. Vlad continued to move as he suckled lightly from Eliza, that was all he needed, a few drops so he would have the strength to heal. His sister had denied him blood and even though he had been able to cope he had been hungry. Eventually pulling back he lapped over the wound, licking up the blood. Now fueled he continued to move steadily within her. He was proud of that bite, he had perminantly marked his territory now, the two puncture marks he had left on her neck would never go away, it meant nothing other then he had claimed her as his own. There would be nothing that Roderich would be able to do about that, nor would Antonio. It made him rather proud to know that as he thrusted with Eliza. Despite everything he had made sure that she would never forget this time with that mark and that was why he had done it.

Her gasps and pants slipped her mouth in fevor just as did her moans. Little mewls released as he licked her wound, one hand's fingers entangled within his locks of hair. He marked her. This mark would stay with her forever and she cared not what anyone would say. It was a permanent one from her beloved and she would not have it otherwise. Eliza felt herself feel so light but good all at once. The pure bliss from that bite had made her walls tighten on him mercilessly. She was still a new virgin despite the things done to her. The only one taking her with her own consent being the man hovering her. Her legs tightened around his waist, pushing him in deeper within. "Vlad..." she murmured in greedy want, she wanted to feel him more, "Don't let me walk.." She meant that very seriously as she panted those words out. Hearing those words, her little mewls, her legs pushing him further into her. He wasn't one to disappoint, moving deeper now, hands once more on her hips, he went about forfilling her needs, however he did it at a torturing steady pace, not about to rush this, he wanted to see her expressions, hear more of those cries. "Eliza..." He whispered her name as he continued. He wasn't sure how much longer they could keep this up.

Her hazy-filled eyes had looked at him, lovingly. Her expression would twist off into those of ecstasy as she screamed out his name at one point. He had hit her pleasure point. This was so slow, her body was greedy and she groaned as her hands ran over his chest. "Puh...Please..." She begged. She wanted more of his touches. She wanted it rough and to remember everything. He was already panting himself a little, he heard the need in her cry, picking up the pace now, he thrusted harder and faster into her, long hair fell in his face as he leaned his head forward. He kept moving, not stopping now, he held onto her to stop her from slipping away unless he wanted it. He knew exactly what she wanted, the pair of them almost seemed to read each other's minds. Repeatedly, he hit her spot without mercy and thiis was just how she wanted it. Every little slip away she would in turn arch her hips against his, impaling herself against him as their skin smacked against the other's. She felt her toes curl, her hands moving his hair out of the way when necessary so he could watch her expressions. Her nails dug into his shoulders eventually, hissing in pleasure. She knew the effect of leaving her marks on him during this heated moment. But she wanted marks that lasted longer than her love bites. Haphazardly, her lips would crash every one in awhile towards his. Even as her lips would be bruised or litle nips of his teeth would catch her bottom lip and bleed, it still felt intoxicating. The sharing of her blood and the mix of sweat. Intoxicating, endless bliss. Or so she desired it.

It was intoxicating for him too, tasting her blood on his lips, her nails digging into his shoulders. He had tried to not cut her with his glass like nails, though he hadn't fully been able to stop. Not that it seemed Eliza had noticed that she now had a few marks around her hips from his nails. He did as she wanted, constantly moving, he was finding that he was getting close though...he had no idea how long they had been going at this, but he could really feel himself getting closer to the edge. "Eliza...Eliza..." He panted before then pulling her back up, sitting with her and continuing, claiming her lips now, slamming her down on him as he eventually came within her, pulling back and resting his head on her shoulder panting heavily.

Her release was shared at time with him, his name fallen silent upon her lips as his own crashed with hers. The aftermath of her orgasm was left purely in bliss. Her body shaking from it and panting as her fingers ran through his hair. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to control her breathing. She looked up to the ceiling and for what little faith she had left she thanked whatever higher being there was for letting her have him. She thanked Calvin if anything. To have him, this moment and his heart. Eliza hugged him lightly to her as she buried her face into his locks of long hair. This is not goodbye and she knew it well. It was only the beginning. She focused for now on falling from cloud 9 to their reality. Their arms and each other.

Vlad was slowly coming down from the stars he had been soaring in, realising that he was here still...a prisoner in his own home. But he could forget all that with the fact that he had Eliza here in his arms. Lying down on the bed with her, he moved from within h her and just lay with her in his arms. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her forehead, wanting to ignore the rest of the world as long as he had her here for now he was happy. He knew that he would have to let her go eventually, she would have to go back to the others and carry out the whole ''I surrender'' thing...he hoped she would do that or things would get very hard for for now, they could forget the rest of the world...they had each other.


End file.
